Sonhos são para se ter quando estamos dormindo
by nahraven
Summary: fic starrobnovo personagem e um poko de raebb xD ...Estelar se sente só, principalmente pq Robin esta com uma nova garota n sei resumir ¬¬ e o titulo esta sujeito a mudar... se qser dar opiniao aceito


Sem nome (por enquanto)

Cap. 1

Uma nova titã, Uma nova rival

Robin – Estelar? Você ta acordada?

Estelar – hmm...

Mutano – Deixa-a dormir Robin! Agente consegue dar conta do Plasmus sem ela!

Robin – É

Ravena – Acho melhor deixar um bilhetinho avisando ela... Vocês a conhecem... Qualquer coisa agente já não quer mais a amizade dela

Robin – Não é assim não

Ravena – Claro q é! Lembra quando a irmã dela veio pra cá?

Cyborgue – AH não vamos brigar por isso! Vamos deixar um bilhete e pronto!

Assim os titãs partem e deixam um bilhete colado na geladeira dizendo a Estelar porque não a chamaram e saem para a luta.

Eram mais ou menos 11 horas e Estelar levanta

Estelar entrando na sala – Bom dia Amigos!

Ela olha em volta e vê que não tem ninguém

Estelar – Onde podem ter ido?

Ela pega o bilhete que dizia:

-"Estelar.

Tivemos que sair, e como você não acordou tivemos de ir sem você.

Daqui a pouco voltamos.

Ass. Titãs"

Estelar ficou um pouco pensativa olhando o bilhete... "_Mas por que não tentaram me chamar mais vezes? Será que não queriam minha companhia?"_

Ela pensou nisso por um instante, mas deixou esse pensamento de lado..._ "Acho que não deve ser isso... Afinal... Eu e o Robin estamos praticamente namorando"._

Ela soltou um sorrisinho de seu rosto... Mas esse sorriso foi interrompido ao ver Robin entrando com uma outra garota

Robin – Estelar que bom ter acordado... Essa é Anigel...

Anigel era linda e fazia jus ao seu nome... Era muito parecida com um anjo... Tinha longos cabelos cacheados loiros e enrolados... Tinha um lindo olho azul bem claro e era bem branquinha

Estelar – Ah oi...

Robin – Algum problema?

Estelar – Não... Por que haveria?

Mutano – Ora Robin não seja bobo! Ela só acabou de acordar não é Estelar?

Estelar – É...

Anigel – Muito prazer... Soube que você é de Tamaran... Eu sou de um planeta vizinho ao seu

Estelar – Legal...

Anigel – Acho que você não foi muito com a minha cara não é?

Estelar – Não que isso! É que eu acabei de acordar...

Ravena levantou uma das sobrancelhas... Ela sabia que não era isso

Cyborgue – Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu to morto de fome! Vou preparar o almoço!

Mutano – E eu vou junto!

Cyborgue – Nem vem! Não vamos comer sua carne de mentira não!

Mutano – É tofu! E é muito melhor do que essas carnes "de verdade"

Eles foram brigando até a cozinha

Robin – O que houve Estelar? Você parece tão distante...

Estelar – Ah não é nada amigo Robin!

Robin – Que bom! Mas já que não é nada você poderia mostrar a torre a Anigel?

Estelar – A-acho q sim... M-mas... Ela va-ai fic-c-car aqui?

Robin – Bom ela não tem outro lugar para ficar

Anigel – Mas se te incomodar... Eu posso procurar outro...

Robin – Não! A Estelar não se incomoda não é?

Estelar – É...

Anigel levanta uma das sobrancelhas... Ela sabia que incomodava Estelar só não sabia o porquê...

Estelar -... E esse é o quarto onde você vai ficar...

Anigel – Ah! Obrigada por me mostrar a torre

Estelar – Não tem de que...

Estelar sai e deixa Anigel sozinha em seu quarto... Ela segue para o seu e ao entrar sente alguém com a mão em seu ombro

Ravena – Você está bem Estelar?

Estelar – To...

Ravena – O que houve?

Estelar – Nada Ravena... Não se preocupe comigo – Ela sorri para a amiga

Ravena – Tem certeza que não quer conversar?

Estelar – Ah... Pra falar a verdade... Acho que to precisando desabafar mesmo...

Ravena entra no quarto de Estelar e elas começam a conversar

Estelar – Ai Ravena... Você viu como o Robin olha aquela garota? Ele gosta dela não é?

Ravena – Bom... Eu não sei... Mas é por isso que você está assim?

Estelar – Claro! Como você se sentiria se todos te largassem aqui sozinha na torre e o Mutano voltasse com a Terra cheio de sorrisinhos?

Ravena cora – Ahn... Bem... È...

Estelar consegue pegar Ravena

Estelar – É assim que eu me sinto Ravena...

Ravena não sabia o que dizer...

Ravena – Não sou muito boa em dar conselhos desse tipo... Mas acho que você devia tentar conversar com o Robin e sei lá... Parece que vocês realmente se gostam...

Os olhos de Estelar brilham e ela solta um grande sorriso e abraça Ravena

Estelar – Ai amiga obrigada eu me sinto muito melhor!

Ravena – Ta, mas... Dá pra me soltar?

Estelar solta Ravena que sai de seu quarto

Robin – Você falou com a Estelar?

Ravena – Falei, mas acho que você devia conversar com ela

Robin – Eu? Por quê?

Ravena – Você vai descobrir...

Robin – Ta, mas...

Anigel – Robin! Eu te procurei em todo lugar!

Robin solta um sorriso

Robin – Ah você está ai! Eu também tava te procurando!

Estelar que estava do outro lado podia ouvir tudo e ficou furiosa ao ouvir isso

Anigel – Robin eu queria lhe agradecer de novo por ter me salvo do Plasmus...

Robin – Que isso... É sou meu trabalho

Anigel – Mesmo assim – Ela se aproxima de Robin que cora... Ela lhe da um beijo na bochecha... Estelar que escutava tudo pelo outro lado da porta estava furiosa... Ainda mais porque ela achava que eles haviam se beijado na boca

Estelar – Aquelazinha! – Sussurrava ela num tom só para ela ouvir...

Anigel segue para a cozinha e Robin resolve falar com Estelar

- Toc Toc – Robin bate na porta de Estelar

Estelar – QUE É?

Robin se espanta ao ver a agressividade de Estelar

Robin – Ahn... Ravena disse que você queria conversar comigo...

Estelar – QUERIA! NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ!

Robin – Estelar? O que eu te fiz?

Estelar abre a porta quase chorando

Estelar – Você ainda me pergunta?

Robin – Eu realmente não sei Estelar... Mas espero poder reparar esse erro

Estelar abraça Robin, abaixa a cabeça em seu ombro e começa a chorar... Robin segura seu rosto e ergue-o um pouco... Ele olha em seus olhos verdes... Eles se aproximam e...

Mutano – Robin! Você ta ai! A Anigel ta te procurando!

Robin se separa de Estelar que enxugava suas lagrimas em meio a soluços...

Robin – Depois agente se fala Estelar...

Ele vai atrás de Mutano

Estelar entra em seu quarto agarra o travesseiro e começa a chorar mais...


End file.
